This invention relates to hand operated tools such as routers and more particularly relates to a router for making accurate edge cuts on the complex surfaces of a workpiece. The router is useful on many types of materials including nonmetallic composite materials.
In manufacturing large items such as aircraft, it is necessary to utilize many structural pieces that are large and of complex shape, for example double curves, etc. When it is necessary to finish some of these pieces, it is easier to use a hand operated tool rather than invest a great deal of capital in automated machine tools. While present routers can make angular edge cuts and step cuts in various materials, most of them require the use of separate guide blocks and related items in order to control the depth of cut and width of any trim cuts that are made. Therefore, it is desirable to have a hand-held router that can make both angle cuts and step cuts in a multitude of materials including nonmetallic composite materials and that is adjustable to determine the depth of cut and width of cut through the use of self-contained adjustment features of the router, thereby eliminating the need for separate router guides and clamps. It is also desirable to provide one edge trim router tool that is capable of making all of the cuts necessary to perform edge trimming, chamfering, step cutting and flat edge surface planing to the close tolerances required in aircraft construction.